Frustrating Dreams
by Sarcasticyetsexy
Summary: Pure smutty fic. Hitomi having very frustrating dreams about her favourite dragon and a disaster leads her back to Gaea and her man only for there to be more frustartion. Ok not much of a plot but it will get better. Story is good.
1. Prologue

_Hello Sarrcy here. This is my first Vision of Escaflowne fanfic after seeing the show about oh………5 years ago. Why am I writing this now? Because I have just recently re-watched the whole entire series and was left completely disappointed with the ending. I mean they never KISS!!!!!!!! Not even in the film!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was utterly miffed!_

_So here I am writing a fanfic to satisfy my Van and Hitomi couplage._

_I warn you this is an M RATED or R RATED fic, if you don't like them then don't read it. I do not take any responsibility if you don't like the rating and any flames over the subject shall be ignored._

_The basic plot? Plot? What plot? I have no plot this shall just be pure smuttiness….there shall be one later but at the moment I just want pure smut!_

_Anyway please enjoy, this isn't my first time writing a M rated fic but it is my first time writing an Escaflowne one so any HELPFUL suggestions would be appreciated._

_Disclaimer: No I do not own the series which this is based on…….I shall ignore the film………nor do I own any of the characters mentioned in this chapter. I shall have my own character included later but not for this one. And anyway I did own Vision of Escaflowne a) Van and Hitomi would have kissed at the end and b) The film would have continued on with the series….maybe having Van and Hitomi get married………..or something like that._

_Anyway ENJOY!_

* * *

**Prologue**

The doorway was blocked with his shadow and it was cast across the room and upon her, she couldn't see his face fully as the light was behind but she saw a reflection of white and was sure that he had smiled. She made a tentative step forward and watched as he simple moved out of the way and mockingly bowed to her, she frowned and walked tentatively towards the door as soon as she was within touching distance of the door frame she hurried her steps.

Just as soon as she stepped into the doorway he suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest as he grabbed the door and pulled both of them into the room she had just left. Her breath quickened as soon as her back came in contact with his chest and she could feel every delicious muscle. The slamming of the door and the sound of the lock moving in place caused her pulse to quicken and she became aware of him as a man more than she had ever done before.

The sound of shifting clothing snapped her out of her thoughts and she felt his breathe move from an area on her head down to her neck and it started to become difficult for her to breathe. When his lips touched her neck she lost the ability to breathe for a few minutes so she couldn't move while his lips went down her neck, couldn't even think as his lips explored her neck and rose to her chin and behind her ears.

"Hitomi."

The whisper sent a shiver up her spine and it snapped her out of her daze and she started to struggle against his hold only to let out a shriek of surprise as his hands found their way underneath her shirt and started to climb. She hastened her struggle to get out his grasp desperate to stop him as it was causing a weird sensation that she couldn't explain. However it was hard to break free from his grasp as every stroke of his hands was causing her breath to quicken even more making it hard for her to find her strength. And then she lost the ability to think completely.

His hands had found her breasts and at the first touch that weird sensation she had been feeling intensified leaving her completely breathless for a few seconds and her strength just left her. His hands then began to massage and pull at them making that weird sensation spread through her whole body and a feeling of pressure start to build in between her legs. The only thing she could do was squirm and rub up against him as he continued to massage her which in turn had her feeling hardness up against her bum; she let out a little gasp knowing exactly what it was and a pool of heat suddenly appeared between her legs. She heard him pull an in take of breath and she continued to rub and squirm against the very spot that was making her hotter and hotter. His hands stopped and pulled away from her and she whimpered in protest only to have those same hands grab her waist roughly and turn her around and shove her into the locked door.

The gasp of pain that escaped her mouth was cut off by a thrust of something wet into her mouth and her lips found another set of lips join hers. Her own tongue was forced to dual with his and when he pulled away she was left gasping for air and for more, he was only happy to oblige and she let out a moan of satisfaction as they continued their duel. His hands started to climb up underneath her shirt again and she arched her back as they stroked and glided across her skin and when they pulled away she actually reached out to grasp his hands and pull them back only to stop at the sound of ripping fabric and the feel of cold air against her heated skin. She went to protest only to have it stopped by his mouth claiming her left breast and suckling it. She let out a moan at the waves of pleasure that was coursing through her body and the pressure that had started to appear began to build and build but his mouth and hands left her and she protested and squirmed to try and get him back.

Her protests were cut short as a finger suddenly stroked her between her legs causing her whole body to jerk at the new sensation and her mouth was caught by his as he started a steady rhythm. Her whole entire body was now completely on fire as both his mouth and finger built the already burning pressure up so much that was she whimpering and begging him for release in between their moments for air. When he finally pulled away she was left with no feeling in her legs and he caught her before she fell on the floor, she looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes and she saw the smirk and the smug look of satisfaction at her reaction. She tried to say something only to have his mouth silence any attempt at speaking and both his hands went underneath her skirt and slowly slid up her legs to slowly slide her soaked underwear off.

She looked at him and their eyes met and held and she could see the burning desire in his incredibly sexy eyes. Her gaze lowered to his mouth and she felt her self get even hotter at the memory of his skillful mouth. She watched a smirk appear and her eyes went back up to meet his as he stepped in between her legs loosening his trousers as he went to free his hard, throbbing member. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them round his waist and he pushed himself slightly into her. She arched her back and she tried to lift her hips to take him even more but his hands gripped her tightly to pin her in place. She cried out and pleaded with him to give her more but he held onto her firm and she looked at him.

"Hitomi I want you." And with that he pulled away then pushed his hips forwards sending his shaft deep into her.

* * *

Hitomi woke with a start her eyes wide with shock as she stared up at the ceiling her heart pounding and her chest rising up and down trying to reclaim her breath back. After her breath recovered and her heart had slowed down slightly she suddenly became aware of her body. Her breasts felt tight and heavy and were aroused into little peaks and every time she breathed in the fabric of her t-shirt would rub painfully against them making them even more sensitive. Her stomach was clenching and unclenching in an effort to get rid of the horrid tension that had been built up in between her legs and she knew without even moving that her pajama shorts were nearly soaked with her own juices. She pushed herself up from the bed and let out a little cry as the sheet covering slipped down her already sensitized body. One little dream and she was a mess. Hitomi sighed and shifted in the bed to try and ease the tension that had been built in between her legs, she was rewarded with another rush of liquid and she gave up and instead flopped back down onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

She stared up at the ceiling and watched without much interest as the shadows danced across it from the large window at the other side of the room. It was a hot summer night and the window was open to allow whatever cool breeze was out there into the room, she was thankful there was one and she closed her eyes and allowed the breeze that was causing the shadows to dance to wash over her and try and desensitize her body. However she found her mind start to wander back to the dream and start to replay every scene in full detail. She groaned as her body reacted to it making her hot and even needier then she had been before and she forced herself to get up and walked over to the window ledge and sit down.

She looked out over the city night landscape and leaned her head on her knees as she allowed the breeze to do its job. She daren't close her eyes again until she was sure her body was nice and freezing cold however sleep was trying to over take her and she found herself go over her dream again and again. She was soon falling asleep and she spoke her last thought out loud as she fell into the embrace of dreams.

"Van."

* * *

_Well that is it for now._

_I do now have a basic plot, Hitomi is having very frustrating dreams about a certain someone, big disastery thing later on, gets sent back to Gaea and…..yeah that is about as far as I have got. Anyway please tell me what you think and I shall continue on with the next chapter._

_Love you all_

Sarccy!


	2. Chapter 1 Disaster Comes part 1

* * *

Yes, yes I know. Where have I been? What have I been doing? Why the hell haven't I updated?

Sorry……my life had been pretty hetic these last few months and it's been hard to write when everything is a tad screwed up. Plus I've been doing my project for Uni so hat's taken up a lot of my time. And I struggled for inspiration on this.

But now I have the complete Box set of The Vision of Escaflowne !!!!! So I can watch and re-watch to get me inspired…..and believe me I am! And I'm trying to update a few of my fics this week at least, get a few annoying chapters out the way.

Anyway I have a plot for this now yippee!!!!!! Don't worry it will still be smutty but there is now a bit more going on.

Enjoy guys!

Disclaimer: I only own ULA the rest belongs to the creators of Escaflowne……..which is a real shame *sigh* Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter one Disaster comes part 1

The door was opened quietly and a head full of brown hair appeared around it and looked in the direction of the bed only to see it empty, the door widened and the owner of the brown hair came into full view. A young woman in her early twenties came into the large room and looked towards the large window to see another young woman in her early twenties fast asleep on the window ledge, the woman asleep let out a soft sigh and raised her head slightly causing her short light brown hair to shimmer in the morning sun.

"Hitomi?" The brunette said softly shaking her friend. "Hitomi it's time to wake up now." She shook her friend even harder and watched with amusement as she mumbled another incoherent thought out aloud. "Hitomi the press just called they want to know when you're porn film is coming out." With that Hitomi woke with a start.

"Tell them to fuck off and stop listening to a guy who believed that because I said hi to him that meant we were going out." Hitomi said her eyes snapping open as she dragged herself from the comforting arms of sleep. She looked up to see her friend laughing her socks off.

"Very funny." Hitomi said moving her neck around to try and ease the kink.

"Sorry it was the only thing I could do to make you wake up." She sat down on the window ledge with Hitomi and looked out over the city, "I take it you had another one of those dreams then." She said looking at Hitomi.

"Yeah, and this one was even more graphic then the last one." Hitomi let out a small sigh and stood up wincing. "I need a shower."

"Ok I'll get breakfast sorted and send off the last of everything." Her friend stood up eswell and walked towards the door.

"Ula." Hitomi said quietly and Ula stopped as she reached the door.

"Yeah?"

"Never mind." Hitomi said picking up a towel and heading to the bathroom and closing the door behind her. Ula sighed at her friend knowing full well that when she came down stairs to eat she was going to do the exact same thing. Shaking her head she closed the door and headed off to the kitchen.

* * *

Hitomi sighed and leaned against the closed bathroom door. She closed her eyes and found it very easy to slip back into the realms of sleep; instead of doing that she pushed herself off from the door and started to remove her pajamas. Her knees shook a little as the cotton fabric brushed up against her still very sensitive skin and she was happy when she had no clothing on to rub against her. It didn't help matters and it brought back all the things she has dreamt about last night.

She stepped into the shower and turned the taps, waiting for the water to warm up a little before stepping into the warmth. Grabbing her sponge she louvered it up with shower gel and began to wash the sweat from her dreams clean off her body but if only she could wipe the dreams from her mind. She grabbed the shampoo next and put a small amount in to wash her still very short hair. She had grown it but after a few years of it being long she had grown sick of it. Now it was an easily manageable length and something she was used to. Hitomi shut her eyes at that thought and leaned against the wall of the shower. Memories of the past flooded past her eyes and her dream started to inject itself into any part of her memories it could. Which wasn't fair as her body flared up once again as she replayed it.

"This is getting silly now." Hitomi said with a sigh leaning her head against the wall of the shower, she grabbed the cold tap and turned it all the way and waited for the water to change.

"Aaaahhhh" Hitomi screeched as the freezing cold water hit her and she had to try and ease her breathing which was uneven due to her body trying to raise her temperature. At least this would keep her mind off last night's dream, and she closed her eyes trying to wash away the lustful need that had managed to come back.

Hitomi stood there underneath the cold spray when she felt a pair of leather gloved hands encircle her waist and her neck which pulled her into a hard muscled body, the skin on skin contact caused Hitomi to gasp out loud only to have a gloved finger slip in between her teeth and she bit down. She felt silken hair sweep along her shoulder and neck alongside a pair of lips and she bucked and wriggled as the lips found a sensitive spot behind her ear but the arm around her waist kept her in place against the now sweating chest. She felt a tug in her mouth and reluctantly released some pressure of the gloved finger, she felt the finger within the gloved slide out slowly and it was one of the most erotic feelings she had ever felt, the slowness made her feel every bump and ridge of the finger within the glove when the finger was gone she let out a moan. A swish of fabric in her ear and the gloved hand was replaced with rough callused fingertips that started to make her skin burn as they roamed all over her causing her to shiver all over.

In fact her whole entire body was shivering she couldn't stop, her teeth started to rattle and she opened her eyes. Only to find her forehead resting against the cold tiles of the shower and that the shower was spraying her with cold water. No, not cold freezing. Hitomi pushed away from the wall and turned off the shower and shivered within the stall and went to walk out of the door only to feel a rush of warmth pour down her legs.

"Oh now come one, I was in a freezing cold shower there is no way I should have been that turned on." She sighed and turned back to the shower, there was no way in hell she was going to walk around with that mess.

* * *

Ula just stood there blinking at her friend's grumpy expression as Hitomi dropped into the last chair in the sparse kitchen. Ula placed a plateful towards Hitomi who thanked her with a nod before pouring out some coffee. Problem was it was black coffee and Hitomi only had milky coffee with some sugar in it, black was only used if there was a massive problem.

"Problems in the shower?" Ula asked pouring herself an orange juice.

"Yes." Hitomi said through gritted teeth.

"The dreams again?" The expression on Hitomi's face confirmed her suspicions, "Did you have it on…"

"All the way to freezing." Hitomi said placing her fork and knife down and taking a sip of the coffee, wincing slightly at the bitter taste.

"They've gotten that bad huh?" Ula said picking up the dirty plates and cutlery to the sink. "Maybe the change in environment will help?"

"Maybe but I know what you're going to say and it's…..it's complicated." Hitomi said with sigh

"Yes complicated that you can't call up this guy when we get back to Japan and have your way with him to ease away that awful sexual tension." Ula said raising one eyebrow and Hitomi groaned and placed her head in her arms on the table.

"Remind me why I became friends with you?" Hitomi said lifting her head up slightly.

"Because I'm weird." Ula said picking up Hitomi's empty mug and washing it up.

Hitomi rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile as she replayed how their met.

* * *

_10 years ago_

After Hitomi returned from Gaea she had found herself restless and almost slightly apart from the rest of the world. Her friends had teased that with Amano and Yukari going out she was feeling like the third wheel but she knew it wasn't that, life on Gaea had been fast paced and everything back home seemed slow and almost unimportant.

To cope she had turned back to the track and to writing in a way to be able to keep living in her world, she wanted to keep living instead of being an empty shell, and while running kept her physically in the world the writing helped her mentally feel like she was in her own worlds pace. Her mother had understood seeing as Hitomi's grandmother had gone through the same and she glad that Hitomi was determined to live.

_7 years ago_

It had surprised them both when one of Hitomi's pieces had won a local competition that she had sent in on a whim, surprised them more when it got entered nationally and had won allowing her to leave to England to study creative writing. When she had that letter in her hand it was the first spark of life in her that she needed and she went, with her parent's approval and her mother's wish to live she had gone.

And it had done her good.

The different culture and the different life of University had Hitomi living in her own world again, and it was there that Hitomi found the courage to Tarot read again. She had joined a few clubs and one was fantasy club and here she had found Ula a design student needing an outlet for her love of all things new age. She was almost unearthly with her smile and a haunting laugh, long brown hair that made her pale skin ever paler and a small pixie face with large crystal blue eyes that could see right into you're very soul. Most of the group were a little scared of her due to the aura she gave off but she had an open mind and immediately saw that Hitomi was had one foot on earth and the other in Gaea, that understanding allowed Hitomi to open up and the girls soon became fast friends.

When it came to fortune telling like Hitomi she had a gift when it came to fortune telling and her motto was, "Tell them what you can see and allow them to decide", Ula didn't believe fortune telling was wrong or meddling, it was just a bit more insightful guidance on the path of life. Yes it scared her that her readings were largely accurate but it was still apart of her she couldn't hide.

_

* * *

_

Hitomi smiled at the memories as she continued to pack up the last few items to be sent to Japan, the girls were moving to Japan as the series of books which had kicked started Hitomi's writing career was going to be made into a hit anime T.V show and Ula was going to help design for the manga series also being done from Hitomi's book series. The girls would be staying at Hitomi's parent's house while their apartment in the city was still being finished off. She sealed off the last box and took it done stairs with the rest to be awaited collection. When she turned round to go back upstairs she found Ula behind her.

"Jesus Ula how many times have I told you to make a sound?" Hitomi said.

"Sorry." Ula mumbled but it seemed she was worried about something.

"Ula what's wrong?" Hitomi asked

"Well I did a crystal reading for a laugh to see whether or not the journey would be good seeing as it's going to be long and…..I don't like it Hitomi from what I could see something big is going to happen, something bad." Ula said as her played with her fingers, a thing she only did when she was really worried.

"Was it really that bad?" Hitomi asked

"I'm not sure but from I could see….." Ula bit her lip and glanced at Hitomi

"What?" Hitomi asked, "What?"

"Blood." Ula said, "Hitomi there was blood." Ula's pale skin paled even more giving her a sickly appearance and Hitomi knew she herself had paled.

"Did…." Hitomi gulped, "Did you see anything that would indicate who…who…" Ula shook her head

"It's probably nothing, maybe just a hint at the film or spilled paint but," Ula bit her lip, "Hitomi it scared me." Their eyes met and Hitomi could see the fear in her eyes.

"I'll do a reading." Hitomi said quietly and made a move to get her cards when Ula grabbed her arm.

"Are you sure? Hitomi I know how much you hate this." Ula said.

"We need to know what exactly it meant, you're probably right about it being nothing but….if you felt that scared then it must be something." Hitomi said and they both went into Hitomi's room.

Five minutes later Hitomi was at her stark desk with her cards placed in the Celtic cross spread.

"The cards are saying we're going on a long journey, and though there maybe hardships we will come through." Hitomi said she turned the next card over and her eyes widened, "The tower, drastic changes and the nine of swords, mental anguish and HU!" Hitomi gasped as a flash of blood appeared before her.

"You saw it too?" Ula asked and Hitomi slowly nodded

"I…I need to finish to see if I can make sense of it." Hitomi said quietly, "The….the serpent!" Van's face flashed through her mind and Hitomi stood up almost knocking Ula down.

"Hitomi?" Ula asked, "Hitomi what's wrong?"

"It's……it's nothing." Hitomi said shaking her head to try and rid herself of his image, "Let's just see what the final outcome is." Hitomi said and flipped the final card over.

"The six of cups?" Ula said and Van from Hitomi's dreams flashed through her mind once again. " Past associations and reminiscences. God why aren't the cards telling us anything?" Ula groaned out.

"I don't know." Hitomi said her voice wobbling slightly

"Hitomi?" Ula turned to her friend concern evident in her voice.

"You were right about it being confusing." Hitomi said, "We'll just have to be careful." She turned back to Ula and smiled, "Come on we better finish packing before the movers get here."

Ula sighed and went off to her room to finish packing though she before she left she couldn't help but worry over how Hitomi had reacted over the last 2 cards nor over how she saw Hitomi's hand reach out to stroke the serpent card.

* * *

The movers had arrived and hour early so everything had gone better then expected and were able to have more free time at the airport. The airport had gone smoothly and the girls had a nice time cruising the shops of the airport and giggling over the amount of men trying to chat them up. Ula had managed to grab Hitomi into the bookstore to see if her books were there, and much to Ula's delight and Hitomi's horror it was. The plane journey was 12 hours long and both girls ended up falling asleep 3 hours in.

Hitomi awoke suddenly to see her friend's face right next to hers; even in her sleep Ula looked unearthly is if she would be whisked away with the fairies. Ula turned her head in her sleep and Hitomi smiled and moved her head only to wince and try and ease the pain out her neck from being in the same position for too long. She turned her head this way and that to release the kink and stopped when she saw directly in front of her two very familiar legs.

Her eyes traveled up the legs which were now more muscular and her heart started pumping wildly as they passed the crotch to find the chest which was muscular, tanned and bare to her with muscular arms at the side, her eyes traveled up further to see sensual lips that made her mouth run dry and a ruby red gaze of intensity. He smiled and she looked away to see everyone asleep around her and no flight attendants anywhere, she turned back only to find he was now right in front of her with his legs in between hers. He places his arms on the side of the chair and leaned in towards her while she pressed herself further into the chair he stopped just short of their noses touching his gaze met hers squarely on and she bit her lip as her breath quickened. However he didn't move and she found herself wriggling in her seat to ease the tension that was building in her from his closeness.

She raised her hands slowly and placed them on either side of his head and watched as his eyes closed as she felt his skin roughened by the battles he had fought for so long, her hands roamed over his face as if trying to memorise it, sinking into his soft silky hair and down his long neck. His head moved themselves with her hands and she found herself loving how she made him feel so much pleasure from just simple act, her fingers traced the edge of his mouth and then over his satin lips which parted slightly to take in one of her fingers to suckle on. Her free hand traveled back up into his hair and she let it roam all over, his moan only egged her on and her hand traveled back down his face and neck and onto his chest and she starts to gently stroke his chest with her fingers. Their eyes meet as she starts and he allows her other hand to drop from his mouth and slid down his chest.

His chest was smooth and hard and perfect including the battle scars he had acquired over the years. Her hands slid down and around his nipples making him shiver and let out a low moan, she guided her fingers around them loving the way his skin shivered and puckered. She gently took each one in between her thumbs and index fingers and teased them and watched as he bucked and shivered in her grasp and let out low moans which she was sure would wake up half the plane. She glanced around only to have him grab her chin with his hand and bring her back to him, their gazes met one more and as his hand fell away from her chin she moved her head and found her eyelids closing slowly as their lips touched. It was a soft and sweet kiss and they pulled away slowly, Hitomi's hands left his nipples to roam further down his chest and he grabbed her chin and pulled her in for another kiss this time, guiding his tongue along her mouth for entry which she gladly gave as she scrapped his lower abdomen with her nails. He hissed in her mouth and pulled her in closer and caged her in his arms as her hands still roamed lower, her hands met the waistband of his trousers and she roughly pushed at them, he pulled away from her and she pulled him back still tugging at his waistband only for him to pull away again and growl. She stopped and looked at him slightly confused as to why he pulled away.

His hands moved lower and gripped her tightly before lifting her up and switching their positions so he was in the seat while she straddled his lap before he could get her mouth back onto his her lips instead found his neck and suckled and licked. She was rewarded with him withering and moaning in his seat and she continued her assault down his neck, when her lips touched his chest he sucked in a deep breathe and gripped Hitomi hard around the waist with his hands as her tongue licked his tanned skin while her mouth suckled. She came to one nipple and swirled her tongue around several times earning her whimpers, when she flicked it with her tongue she felt him twitch harshly but her favourite reaction was when she took it all in her mouth, he threw his head back and moaned her name. She did the same with the other one earning the same reactions making her want to see more. She slid her mouth further down and was delighted with the breathy moans and how he wriggled underneath her touch. As her mouth moved down his abdomen his hand gripped her hair tightly as she caused his muscles to contract with her teasing. Her mouth reached his waistband and she swirled her tongue all along it while her hands moved up and down his legs, he was obviously extremely sensitive along there as he gripped her hair tighter and practically shouted her name.

"AH Hitomi."

"Van" Hitomi breathe his name against his waistband which made him moan more and rose back up to kiss his mouth.

"Hitomi what are you doing?" Ula asked her friend

Hitomi's eyes opened with a snap and found she was leaning against the other side of the chair gripping her unbuckled seat belt in both hands; she rose up and looked around, no yummy shirtless and sweaty Van completely at her mercy anywhere.

"Damn it to hell!" Hitomi said through gritted teeth, "That's not fair, why did you wake me up?"

"Because I doubt you'd want to give the flight attendants a show." Ula said raising an eyebrow, "What's the matter you never want to be not awoken from a Van dream."

"This one was different." Hitomi muttered rolling her head from side to side to get rid of any kinks.

"Different? Different how?" Ula asked and waited for Hitomi to stop stretching.

"Van was completely at my mercy." Hitomi said, "And shirtless and moaning and withering beneath me for once…..and did I mention he was shirtless and sweaty?"

Ula's face made an o shape.

"Oh…you're right that is different. Sorry." Ula said, "But you really were making a lot of noise girl, you kept wriggling in your seat I had to tell the flight attendants you're just a restless sleeper with a bit of a back problem to get them to back off."

Hitomi glanced at the flight attendants and saw them eye her suspiciously, her face went bright red and she looked away. Maybe it was a good idea that Ula had woken her up.

* * *

The girls arrived outside Hitomi's childhood home near dawn and both were tired and exhausted and glad to be there. After they off loaded the taxi and paid the fair and Ula stretched while Hitomi looked for her old keys to get into the house without waking her family up. Ula giggled as Hitomi fished around for her keys grumbling all the way.

"Ula stop giggling and help me find my keys." Hitomi said exasperated

"I'm not going in there, the last time I did I almost lost my hand." Ula said avoiding a swipe from Hitomi.

"Ha ha very funny, damn bloody bag." Hitomi said, "How the hell can I keep loosing things in this?"

"You need to stop feeding it." Ula said quietly

"What was that?" Hitomi said glaring up at Ula who just looked away to hide her smile

"Nothing." Ula said sweetly, "Why didn't you try and find your keys when we were in the taxi?"

"Because I thought I would be able to…..ah hah!" Hitomi pulled out her keys and dangled them victoriously in Ula's face.

"Yes, yes very good it's just a shame we've been waiting twenty minutes for you to actually find them." Ula said, "Come on let's go inside and have a cup of tea."

"You're no fun." Hitomi said picking up her bags and heading towards the gate, "Just because it took me a little while to find them doesn't mean that…..Huuu!" As Hitomi touched the gate the vision of blood re-appeared before her eyes.

"Hitomi?" Ula asked touching her friend's shoulder, "Hitomi what is it?"

"The vision, the vision of blood." Hitomi said looking down at her hand, "I had it again when I touched the gate." She looked at Ula, "Why would I have it now? Here? Why Ula?" Hitomi looked close to tears.

Ula looked towards the house and felt a shiver go down her spine, something was off which she hadn't noticed earlier due to her teasing and Hitomi finding her keys. Something about the house seemed…..evil. She looked back at Hitomi whose gaze was still on her hand and the gate.

"Hitomi I want you to give me the keys and stay behind me." Ula said gently taking hold of the keys, "We're going to take our things up to the house and open the door, come on if anything has happened then we need to call help."

Hitomi turned to Ula and nodded and stood back so Ula could push the gate open. She shivered at the contact with the gate and a sense of dread started to creep up her spine as she and Hitomi made their way up the path towards the house. Their hands interlocked as they neared the door and though neither mentioned it could smell a coppery smell within the air, which got stronger and stronger as they neared the door. When they were in front of the door the sense of dread had worsened to the point Hitomi felt like she was going to be sick. The coppery smell was all around them and clung like moist air. Ula lifted up the keys and entered them in the door and squeezed Hitomi's hand and she turned them in the lock, the image of blood flashed before Hitomi's eyes and she gripped Ula's hand tighter as the door clicked and she reached out and opened the door.

And Hitomi screamed.

* * *

Well that's it for now….more when I get the chance.

I promise there will more be smutty scenes coming up, I hope you all got hot and bothered reading this.

Review please!

Sarccy!


End file.
